paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP 9: Family Reunion
Hi! Welcome to the 9th Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8! we're nearing to the Season Finale guys! I hope you enjoy this epislde! Episode Info After Getting the chips off of the other members of the Great 8 Robin and Black Arrow told everyone about what happened, Havoc however had had enough, he's coming to take care of Arrow and the 8 his self, and he's not coming alone. Episode Scarlet City June 3rd 08:00AM Robin, Riley, and The others were all in the screening room sitting on the couch, they were all talking about what happened last night.. "- So you mean to tell me, You AND Robin stopped us? and you got the chips off of us too?" Banana said rubbing the side of her face a bit. "Yeah, we did, and uh, sorry about punching you as well.. it had to be done." "Oh, it's fine! really, i'm just a bit sore now, heh.." Banana said as she chuckled sheepishly, Alisha looked at Robin and Riley. "We are so sorry if we hurt you guys while we were under control, we had no sort of control over ourselves!!" She said with a frown, Robin then smirked at her. "Hey, it's no biggie, at the end of the day, we got those things off of you guys, and plus, i get almost get killed by vines and beaten to a pulp by Superpowered crooks every night in gotham." "OMG i almost killed you!? now i feel 10x worse!" She then got up and hugged Robin, "I'm so, so, so sorry!!" "Hey, look, it's fine, really!" He said as he laughed a bit, Grey looked at the both of them. "Look, we are all sorry if we harmed you, it was just so sudden when we got controlled.." Riley then looked at Holly, Melody, Banana, Alisha, and Dodge. "So.. how did you guys get controlled in the first place? i've seen how Dani and Kent got controlled.." Alisha rubbed her arms, Melody and the others all gave off Dissappointed or ashamed looks at themselves. "W-We don't know, we were all just minding our business and all of a sudden-" "Bam, we all blacked out, we're just now waking up out of this.. trance of some sort.." Holly finished for her twin sister. "Finishing each others sentences, nice twin thing goin' on." Robin said as he smirked. Holly and Alisha rolled their eyes at him, He still smirked, Riley punched him in the shoulder. "O-Ow, okay, now's not the time for joking.." He said as he rubbed his shoulder, Riley then looked at everyone. "Guys, i think there's something you should know about Havoc." This caught everyone's attention, Grey raised an eyebrow at Riley. "Spill it Reid, what is it you have to tell us..?" Riley then sighed. "Havoc is really my-" She was interrupted by a loud boom in the distance, an explosion just happened in downtown Scarlet City! "Whoa, that sounded big!" Robin said looking out of the Window and at the smoke cloud that appeared downtown, "We need to go see what caused it-" "And make sure no one got hurt!" Dani finished, she got up off the couch and so did everyone else, they all then headed out of the Lookout Tower and headed towards downtown Scarlet City.. *Scene Change: Havoc was Standing on the top of a building watching his Men and Fox-bots Wreck and reak havoc upon Down town Scarlet city, they were Destroying Vehicles, Shooting at People and doing other heinous things. "This should draw their attention.." Havoc said while looking at the terror, he was unmasked this time, showing his full face, this would let The Great 8 know who he might've been related to. "Stop this, NOW!" Grey said as him, Melody, Holly, and Alish flew in, Robin, Dani, Banana, Dodge and Black Arrow came in on foot. "Whoa, his mask is off.. y'know, he looks a lot like.." Dani then looked at Riley, she then gasped at Riley. "You two are related aren't you!?" Black Arrow then looked at Fast-Fox with a nod. "Yeah, i tried telling you guys before we left, in fact, that jerk-wad up there is my big brother.. Surprised?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Are we!?" Forest Flash said shocked, "How come you never told us about this before Riley..?" Shiver asked Arrow. "Because.. i'll tell you why later, right now we just have to focus of taking these goons and Bots down.. i'm going after Havoc.." She said as she ran towards the building he was standong on, The others then started to fight off the Fox-Bots and Havoc's Men. Black Arrow was running towards the building, Havoc looked down upon her as he pulled out a Rifle. "Oh you aren't getting up here that easily, Riley.." He then started to fire the gun at her, She started to run in a Zig-Zag motion, throwing off Havoc's aim, She then shot and arrow that hit his gun right in the Bullet holle making his gun backfire and explode, the small explosion hurt hi hand badly. "Ah! Grr.." He then looked down again and saw that she was gone.. "What..?" He then looked around some more until someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around- and got punched in the nose by yours Truly. He stumbled back a bit and looked at Black Arrow. "Miss me?" She said Throwing another punch at him, this time in the gut, she then knee'd him in the chin and threw him against the building wall- "Heh, i knew you'd show up.. you fell right for my- Ack!" Black Arrow then put her hand on his throat while he was against the wall, she then started to choke him, looking at him with Killing intent. "Shut up.. i've been waiting to do this for a long time, and here's my chance to end you, one and for all." She said tightning her grip on his throat, he started to chuckle a bit. "You don't have the guts to kill me Riley.. and besides, you're a "Hero" now.. you can't kill, it's against your-" "Screw that code, that's for hero related stuff, but this isn't, this is personal.." She then raised her Fist and started to punch Havoc over, and, over again.. Grey watched from afar, observing Havoc getting beaten up by Riley. "Brother, huh..? interesting.." To be continued.. Episode End Drama Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Teens Category:Episode